ECTS 2000
ECTS 2000 was a video game trade show held in the year 2000 where several AAA titles were shown and a demo of White Day: A Labyrinth Named School was also shown when it was still in development. Several games were presented and show at ECTS 2000 at the time, most notably Alice, Metal Gear Solid 2 (Rolling Demo), Half Life (Dreamcast Port), Virtua Tennis and Smugglers Run.ECTS 2000 - Show Diary • Eurogamer.net White Day at ECTS 2000 In ECTS 2000, a Tech Demo presentation was shown of White Day: A Labyrinth Named School presumably in it's Ghost School Tragedy Phase of development. The demo was intended to showcase the engine capabilities and features, most later areas of the game have been emptied out and characters like Seol Ji-hyun do not appear at all. The game tech demo also is barely translated in English by Sonnori themselves for the sake of the show. It was given away to some of the attendees but was not intended to be a public release, however it was leaked years afterwards and has been floating in the internet ever since. Document A Document titled "Notice regarding White Day ECTS 2000 demo / 화이트데이 ECTS 2000 데모 버전에 관한 안내문" Was given away to people. A QA (Question and answer) is also included which explains instructions regarding using or distributing the demo, noting that its more of a tech demo intended to show the style of the game and problems encountered during it's development while also noting that it's not meant for a public release and that it is targeted towards foreign audience (the reason why it's in English). Original Text (Korean)= 화이트데이 ECTS 2000 데모 버전에 관한 안내문 최근 영국에서 열린 ECTS(European Computer Trade Show) 2000 전시회에서 배포한 화이트데이 ECTS 2000 데모CD의 내용이 국내 PC통신망이나 웹진에 무단으로 게시되고 있는 사례가 발견되었습니다. ECTS 는 "trade only event"로서 일반 관람객을 위한 행사가 아닌, 업계 관계자와 언론 매체들을 위한 행사입니다. 이에 본 데모 역시 행사의 성격상 '게임의 완성도'보다는 '게임의 가능성'에 초점을 맞추어 작성된 버전이므로 일반 유저 공개 목적으로 작성된 것이 아님을 밝힙니다. 또한, 본사는 해당 데모를 현장에서 배포하였을 뿐, 그 내용을 통신망이나 웹 상에 무단 게시/배포하는 것을 허락한 적은 없습니다. CD에 수록된 '화이트데이(White Day)'의 저작권은 (주)손노리에 있습니다. 때문에, 저작권자의 허락 없이 내용물의 복제나 PC통신, 인터넷 등에 게시 및 배포하는 행위를 엄금합니다. 기존에 게시된 화이트데이 ECTS 2000 데모는 모두 삭제할 것을 요청 하오니 협조 부탁 드립니다. PC통신이나 인터넷상에 올라온 '화이트데이 ECTS 데모 버전'을 발견 시 whiteday@sonnori.co.kr 로 메일을 보내 주시기 바랍니다. '화이트데이(Whiteday)' 홍보에 관한 내용이나 관련 업계 분들의 문의는 contact@sonnori.co.kr 로 부탁 드립니다. 또한 일반 사용자의 '화이트데이 ECTS 데모 버전'에 대한 실행 관련 문의는 받지 않습니다. 화이트데이 ECTS2000 데모 관련 Q/A ---- *Q. 왜 ECTS용 데모는 일반 공개를 허락하지 않는 겁니까? *A. 앞서 설명드렸듯이 본 데모는 완성도보다는 가능성에 초점이 맞춰져 있습니다. 본 데모는 이벤트가 깔끔하게 작동되지 않고 각종 버그 및 문제점(충돌검사, 사운드출력, 인터페이스, 로딩, 하드웨어 호환성 등)을 안고 있는, 순전히 개발중의 버전입니다. 이런 문제들은 출시시에 해결될 수 있지만, 현재 버전이 그대로 공개되는 것은 유저들에게 화이트데이에 대한 잘못된 정보를 전달할 우려가 있습니다. *Q. 그럼 일반 공개용 데모는 따로 존재합니까? *A. 아직까지는 따로 작성된 것이 없지만 출시일 즈음에 맞추어 정식 데모버전이 발표될 예정입니다. 이 버전의 경우는 상업적인 용도 이외의 복제, 배포, PC통신 및 인터넷 게시 등을 허용할 것입니다. *Q. 화이트데이의 출시는 언제입니까? *A. 현재는 미정입니다. 2000년 이후 본사는 "For Fun, For New, For You"라는 캐치프레이즈를 걸고서 "재미있고, 새롭고, 유저지향적인" 게임을 내놓기 위해 전 직원이 개발에 매진하고 있습니다. 화이트데이 역시 이런 기준에 맞추어 제작중이다보니 완성이 다소 늦어지고 있습니다. *Q. 베타 테스터 모집은 하지 않습니까? *A. 시나리오 모드의 경우 비공개 베타 테스터를 모집하여 조율작업을 진행할 예정이며 멀티플레이 모드의 경우 H/W 및 게임 환경 호환성 검사를 위한 공개 데모 버전을 통해 베타 테스팅을 할 계획입니다. *Q. 게임 도중에 나오는 자막이나 설명이 영어로 나오는 이유는? *A. 외국인을 대상으로 한 ECTS 데모 버전인 관계로 게임 진행에 필요한 필수 대사와 설명을 영문화 했습니다. 국내판의 경우 모두 한글로 나오게 될 것이며 보다 풍부한 설명이 추가 될 예정입니다. *Q. 제 시스템에서 실행이 되지 않습니다. 어떻게 해야 합니까? *A. 개발 도중 버전인 관계로 다양한 환경에서의 테스트와 최소 사양에서의 최적화가 되어 있지 않은 상태입니다. 화이트데이의 베타 테스팅 시기에 개선할 수 있도록 노력하겠습니다. 화이트데이에 많은 관심을 보여주시는 여러분께 감사드립니다. *2000. 9. 6 ㈜ 손노리 (http://www.sonnori.co.kr) *Tel : 02-325-8871 *Fax : 02-3142-8196 |-|Translation (English)= *Download: (To be added) Sources References Category:Making Of Category:Presentations Category:Video game trade shows